


What Happened After The Reylo Kiss (Fix-It)

by multifandom_gabi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_gabi/pseuds/multifandom_gabi
Summary: since canon reylo got about 2 seconds of screen time before Ben... ya know... i wanted to write what should have happened, because they deserved better
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	What Happened After The Reylo Kiss (Fix-It)

**Author's Note:**

> i really didn’t proof read it because i was so excited to post it, so if there’s any errors, i apologize   
> also, i didn’t even realize that when rey healed ben, the scar on his face that she gave him in TFA was gone, but i included it in this story, so i apologize. i was so overwhelmed i didn’t even notice - gabi

Ben felt the biggest feeling of relief when Rey lifted her hand to touch his. She sat up, fast, and her hand caressed his cheek. Her smile was wide, and Ben had never seen something so beautiful. It was foreign to him, the mere feeling that he hadn’t felt in so long. She radiated with the most powerful energy, happiness. 

She was hesitant at first, but their lips touched. Rey had never kissed anyone before, she didn’t know how it was supposed to feel, but she melted, as if they had been waiting for this very moment. When their lips parted, their lips felt a sense of loneliness, but when Rey looked into Ben’s eyes, she was greeted with the same smile. 

She had never seen him smile before, as sad as that was to say. But she knew he was a new man, he was Ben. Kylo, was dead. Rey could sense that he was different. He no longer had anger, or fear, in his eyes. It was replaced with change, and remorse. She always saw this side of him. Most people looked at him and saw evil, Rey looked at him and saw someone trapped inside, trying to escape. It was Ben, and he had finally defeated his greatest enemy, himself. 

Ben really didn’t understand what he was feeling. He knew these feelings were always pounding on him from the inside, but now they were set free. From the moment he saw Rey, he knew she had something special inside of her. He knew that the countless hours he spent thinking about her were for a reason. From the moment he knew they were connected, he was so intrigued by her. 

“Thank you, thank you for saving me.” Rey said, placing her hand on his once again. “You are the one we should be thanking. You saved me from myself, you saved us all from Palpatine.” Ben said, looking into Rey’s eyes. He hadn’t studied her eyes this deeply since he was interrogating her while trying to find the map to Luke Skywalker. Things were different now, much different. Rey no longer looked at him with anger or hatred. Since she touched hands with him, and saw his future, she looked at him as Ben, and deep down inside, knew he could change. 

“Rey,” Ben said, glancing from her eyes to her lips repeatedly. “Can I kiss you again?” He questioned, but Rey didn’t even give him an answer. She pressed her lips to his, more powerfully this time. They kissed like they were hungry for each other. They were filled with more passion for each other. Rey didn’t know where this was coming from, for she never truly felt these feelings before. They were different, like a spark inside of her. 

When they parted, Ben collapsed onto Rey, suddenly. Panicked, she rolled him over onto his back. She placed her hands on his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. “Don’t leave me.” Rey said, her voice straying from calm. It was shaking. Ben wouldn’t wake up, but she still sensed life inside of him, but she knew he was weak. She knew he had given most of his power to her, and if it wasn’t for him, she would have been dead. 

“Woah, Rey, stay away from him!” said a voice from behind Rey, getting closer every second. Rey turned to see Finn, blaster in hand, running towards her. “No Finn, you’ve got to help me, I’ve got to help him.” said Rey, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. “Rey, he’s dangerous, he’s evil, please stay away from him.” Finn said, running up to her, but she stood up, stopping him from getting any closer to Ben. “Finn, ever since we fought on the death star, he’s different. If it wasn’t for him, i could have lost against Palpatine. If it wasn’t for him, I would have died, he saved me, he gave me some of his life.” Rey said, wiping the tears from her face. 

“Rey, he’s Kylo Ren, he cannot he trusted no matter what he did for you.” Finn said, trying to fight past Rey. “No Finn, he’s Ben Solo, and I know that he’s strayed from his old self. I know that he’s changed, now, I have to save him so he can live redeemed.” Rey said, and Finn looked at her. He saw how much this meant to her, he saw the seriousness in her face, in her eyes. He saw a vulnerable side of Rey that he hadn’t seen in a while. “Okay, I’ll help you, but I can’t promise anyone else will want to. And if something goes wrong-“

“It won’t.” Rey said, bending down to Ben. Finn did the same, and they both hoisted Ben’s body up, carrying him. They reached the Millennium Falcon and Poe was standing on the outside, a bewildered look on his face. He was speechless and they got closer, and he didn’t know if he should stop them, or ask questions. “Ask questions later, right now, we have to go.” Finn said, leaving Poe behind him. 

“What the fu-“ said Poe, walking into the Falcon, but was cut off by Finn. “I said, questions later.” He said, laying Ben on the ground. Rey sat next to him and once again closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest. She opened her eyes, and sighed heavily, nothing was happening. 

“Please get us back to the base, and fast.” 

+++

When they arrived back at the base, Rey was feared at first of what people would think. She knew that not all of them would be accepting, not all of them would want to see change in Ben, but maybe they would do it for Leia. Leia was the one who always still saw her son. She knew Ben was never. 

After much convincing, Poe helped Rey and Finn carry Ben out of the Falcon. “Where’s Maz?” Poe yelled. People were looking around, confused. Rey could hear their whispers, and see their faces. She knew they were wondering why she was helping someone like Ben, but they didn’t know the real him yet. They had only known Kylo Ren, not Ben Solo. “Lay him down here.” Maz said, motioning to the bed that before, held Leia’s body. Finn called ahead and told Maz who they were bringing, and she didn’t complain, she would help. 

“Rey, have you tried placing your hands on him?” Maz asked, and Rey nodded. “Then you aren’t trying hard enough.” She replied. “I’m trying as hard as I can!” Rey said, kneeling down beside Ben. “Give her some space.” Maz said, backing up from Rey, and turning around to walk the other way. Finn and Poe did the same, leaving Rey and Ben by themselves. 

Rey gently placed her hands on Ben’s chest. She closed her eyes and pictured him. She pictured him, fighting her in the snow. She pictured him, touching her hand. She pictured him, taking down Snoke with her. She pictured him, beside her, fighting Palpatine. She pictured him, saving her life. “Be with me.” Rey spoke quietly. Her eyes fluttered open, because she felt something. In front of her, stood three people. 

They were there through spirit, through the force, but in front of her stood Luke and Leia, and a man she had never seen before, only heard the voice of. She didn’t know his name, but she knew he had a reason for being here. The three of them walked closer to Ben, and did the same as Rey. They knelt down and placed their hands on Ben. Rey watched as something amazing was happening. She knew that the Jedi would always be with her. 

Ben’s eyes fluttered open, and he was taken aback when he saw Luke and Leia, and Anakin, his grandfather. He had obviously never met him, but his parents showed him plenty of pictures of him when he was younger. He smiled at them, and the nodded, before disappearing. But, no one is ever really gone. Ben slightly sat up, and Rey embraced him. She was relieved to see him, alive and well. She was thankful for the help she had received.

“Did you see them?” questioned Rey. She was studying Ben’s face, making sure he was still okay again. “I did, I’ve never... I’ve never seen my grandfather, like that before.” Ben said. His eyes were filled with this glimmer of excitement, and hope. “That was Anakin?” questioned Rey, with a shocked tone. Rey was taken aback, how did she not realize that was Anakin Skywalker? “He helped me defeat Palpatine, I heard his voice, he was with me.” Rey said, placing her hand on top of Ben’s. 

Rey looked at Ben’s face. She studied his eyes and the other features on his face. She saw the scar across his face, that she had once given to him. She reached her hand out, and brushed her fingers against it. Ben didn’t even tense up, he relaxed and closed his eyes. Rey thought his features were beautiful, she always had. Of course she would never admit it though. “You know I can hear your thoughts?” questioned Ben, opening his eyes, and laughing a little. “What? You’re listening to me?” Rey said, shoving Ben’s shoulder a little. “I can’t help it, it just comes to me sometimes!” Ben protested. “It’s not the first time I’ve heard you thinking about me.” Rey could admit that Ben wandered her thoughts, and he was the same.

Ben sat up slightly and Rey watched him. He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. He honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. He could believe he was a new person. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Rey’s once more. He cherished them, and cherished the moment. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck, and he did the same to her back. They felt as if they were the only two around, like time had stopped. They could spend forever, lips together. They felt whole, as one. 

Suddenly, they heard an obnoxiously loud cough behind them. Rey turned around to see Poe and Finn standing there, with their arms crossed. Rey stood up, her cheeks glowing red. Ben sat up and looked at Poe and Finn. He never knew if they’d be able to forgive him, or see him differently, like Rey had. “You act as if I haven’t walked in on you two kissing before.” said Rey, laughing, and Finn looked at Poe, blushing. “But this,” Poe said, motioning to Rey and Ben, “May take me a little while to get used to.” 

“I know, it’s probably going to take everyone a while, and I’m okay with that” Rey said, looking back at Ben. “But we’ve got a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! it’s actually my first work ever posted on here!! i hope you enjoyed! feedback in the comments would be appreciated - gabi


End file.
